Sweet Temptation
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani being food for vampire!Otori as well as a lover.
One night, Hoshitani was walking home when suddenly, from the shadows, **something** bit him. He gasps and stiffens, eyes widening in disbelief. Feeling the blood pour down his neck, he slowly turns his head to see **something** , **someone** , biting his neck, sucking his blood. They lock eyes for a moment, then everything turns black.

When he wakes up, he's in a bed in unfamiliar territory. He blinks, confused about where he is and how he got here. Then, he remembers what happened last night. He looks into the mirror and sees two slowly healing marks in his neck. Eyes widening in horror, he turns and opens the door of the room he's in. He wanders around the place, which looks like a manor. _'I have to get out of here before that vampire comes back.'_

Suddenly, he's grabbed and pushed into a wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Hoshitani opens his eyes, didn't even realized he'd closed them, and sees a lavender haired guy with red eyes staring at him, his grip on him tight. He recognized him. _'It's the vampire that bit me!'_ Hoshitani tries to struggle, but it's no use. The vampire was simply too strong.

"You done yet?" The vampire asks, impatient. Then, Hoshitani stops struggling, and nods. The vampire doesn't let go though, "I'll let you go if you promise not to run away." Hoshitani nods again, knowing that he has no choice. The vampire lets him go, "Come on. We have much to discuss," leading him to another room. Hoshitani follows as he's sure he would get lost in this place without a guide.

They end up in gorgeous living room with a fireplace, coffee table, and chairs. "Sit," the vampire commands as he sits down in one of the chairs. Hoshitani obeys cautiously, sitting in the other one. "Let's start with introductions. I'm Otori Itsuki, the lord in charge of this manor. You are?" Hoshitani glares, "Hoshitani Yuta, and I want to go home." Otori smiles, "Well..that's no longer possible." Raising an eyebrow, Hoshitani asks, "Why not?"

"Because, you'll be 'working' for me from now on. I already called your family. They were very happy that you got such a good paying job. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" Otori teases. Hoshitani's eyes widened in shock, "Wh-why? What do you need me for?"

Otori sighs, "I need someone to 'donate' blood to me as well as a lover to get my family off my back. Besides, I'm all alone here. I get bored~." "Still though... **Why** **me**? Why didn't you kill me last night?" Hoshitani asks.

Otori responds, " **Because** , I only take what I need from humans," then he suddenly appears near him, whispering in his ear in a low voice, "and, your blood is the **sweetest** I've ever tasted. There's **no way** I'm letting **anyone** **else** have it." Hoshitani shivers, then, he says, "I have no choice, do I?" Otori smiles, " **Nope**. Unless you want me to hypnotize you, or turn you. I could always do that~," Hoshitani stiffens, "But I won't. That'd be too troublesome," Hoshitani sighs in relief.

"Alright. I'll work for you, but...what do you need me to do exactly?" Hoshitani asks with a determined look on his face. Otori smiles, "Glad you see it my way. I need you to feed me three times a day, clean, cook, obey my orders..and be my lover, is all." Hoshitani rolls his eyes, "Oh, is that all?"

Otori flicks his forehead, "Don't get sarcastic with me." Rubbing his forehead, "Yes, ..." "Call me Otori-sama," he smirks. "But...you only look two years older than me," he argues. "I'm older than you think, Hoshitani," he replies. Sighing, he says, "Yes, Otori-sama."

After a week, Hoshitani still sometimes gets lost in the manor, but is getting the hang of it. He's cooking his own meals, cleaning, and..feeding his Master. He obeys orders, but they haven't done anything lover like at all, which has gotten Hoshitani worried. As he prepares dinner, he gets asks himself. _'How long is this going to last?'_

With no answer to that, he goes to the dinning room to serve his Master dinner. Hoshitani tilts his head, leaving his neck exposed as Otori traces it with his fangs, causing Hoshitani to shiver, then bites gently on an artery, sucking his blood. "Mmm... Your blood is still as sweet as ever," Otori smiles as he licks up the blood trailing from his neck.

Hoshitani has gotten used to this by now, but it was still exhausting. Once Otori was done, he licked the marks, which, according to Otori, would make the wound heal faster, kisses him on the lips, then backs off, licking his lips. Hoshitani tiredly eats his dinner afterwards. He cleans up after himself, then washes the dishes.

After that, Otori says, "Come to my room. I would like **you** for dessert now." Knowing what he meant by that, Hoshitani blushes, then says, "Yes, Otori-sama." They both go to Otori's room, which has a king sized bed. Otori closes the door behind them and locks it.

Then, he pounces on Hoshitani, kissing him deeply while pushing him down on the bed. After taking a breath of air, he orders, "Strip." Hoshitani obeys, taking off all his clothes, but closing his legs together as he was embarrassed. Otori strips himself, then forces Hoshitani's legs open, causing him to let out a gasp. Otori ignores it as he nips Hoshitani's thighs, leaving small red marks.

He moves up to Hoshitani's ear and licks it, causing Hoshitani to moan. Otori moves down to his neck, kisses along it, then bites down again. "Ahh! I-I thought you were full for tonight..ngh!" Hoshitani cries out. "Midnight snack. And I told you, didn't I? That I'd have **you** as dessert," Otori says as he licks his neck again, cleaning off the blood. Then, he kisses him deeply, Hoshitani tasting his own blood and Otori.

Pulling back, Otori reaches for Hoshitani's cock, and strokes. "Ahh!" Hoshitani bucks into his hand instinctively. Once Hoshitani had reached full hardness, Otori gets the lube from the nightstand, opens it, then slicks his fingers. Hoshitani gulps, then tries to relax as he opens his legs wider for him. Otori circles his fingers against his hole, then inserts a finger inside. Hoshitani gasps, then tries to relax, feeling uncomfortable as it goes in and out of him.

Just when he was getting used to it, Otori inserts another finger, stretching and scissoring him open, Hoshitani crying out from the pain. Otori kisses him again and down his chest to calm him down. Hoshitani does, and Otori adds a third finger, Hoshitani feeling his insides being stretched to the max, crying out again from the pain. Otori thrusts his fingers in and out of him, looking for his sweet spot. Then, Hoshitani moans, "Ah!"

"Ah. I found it. Right here~?" Otori teases as he strokes and thrusts his fingers on that spot, Hoshitani moaning louder. "Yes! Yes! Oh, god! More!" Hoshitani moans as he pushes back against the fingers. "I'm not god, but I'd be happy to give you more," he thrusts his fingers a few more times before taking them out, Hoshitani whining from the loss.

Otori slicks his **very** hard cock with lube, then presses it against his hole, Hoshitani flinching, then thrusts in all at once. Hoshitani screams, "Ahhhh!" He tears up, feeling the hard cock tearing him in half. Otori groans, "Relax. It'll be OK," as he pauses, his cock all the way in. He stays still for awhile, feeling Hoshitani's hot, tight hole squeezing around him.

In order to soothe him, he kisses him once more, then says, "Yuta. It's OK. Relax." Hearing his name being called, Yuta finally relaxes enough, and nods. Otori begins thrusting in and out of him, Hoshitani moaning from the friction and his sweet spot being hit.

Otori groans as he thrusts faster, harder, and deeper into him, "Yuta...your insides are so hot and tight...You're sucking me in. Mmm!" Hoshitani was almost sobbing from the pleasure, "D-don't say that! Ah!...Ngh! More! Itsuki, more!" Hearing Yuta call his name, Itsuki thrusts as fast and as hard as he can, going as deep as he can. "Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Yuta screams, Itsuki responding by kissing him as he thrusts in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot every time.

Yuta comes, white ribbons splattering on their stomachs, screaming into the kiss. Then, Itsuki thrusts in a few more times before he comes as well, as deep inside Yuta as possible. Itsuki collapses on top of Yuta, panting as they come down from bliss. Itsuki pulls out, moaning as he sees his cum leak out of Yuta's hole. "Mmm... I feel so full," Yuta smiles. Itsuki smiles too as they bask in the afterglow for awhile. Then, Itsuki picks Yuta up bridal style, Yuta clinging to him instinctively. "Shower?" Itsuki asks. Yuta nods, blushing.

They both go into the shower, Itsuki putting Yuta down into the tub then getting in himself. Itsuki turns on the shower and cleans himself up as well as his new lover. Yuta hums as the water cascades over him, but then feels something enter him, "Ah!" He turns around to see Itsuki putting a finger in him. "Wha?" "We have to make sure you're completely clean," Itsuki says as he puts in another finger. Yuta whimpers, his cock quickly getting hard again, putting his hands firmly on the shower wall.

The fingers thrust deep into him then pull out, cum leaking out of him. "Y-you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Yuta asks as he feels the cum leak out, a hand now stroking his cock. "I've no idea what you're talking about~," Itsuki replies as he thrusts and stokes harder. Yuta moans, "Liar!" Then, he cums again, spilling onto the shower wall, then passes out, Itsuki catching him.

Sighing, he picks him up again and gets out of the shower and into bed. Throwing a blanket over them, Itsuki watches Yuta sleep for a minute. "Hmm.. Itsuki..." Yuta moans in his sleep. Itsuki smiles, kisses his forehead, "Goodnight," then falls asleep with his arms wrapped around Yuta.

The next morning, Yuta woke up to Itsuki cuddling him like a teddy bear, still asleep. He tries to get up, but feels a sharp pain in his lower back, grunting. _'This is your fault,'_ he thinks as he glares at his cuddler. "Stay here, Yuta," Itsuki says in his sleep. Then, as he had to obey orders, he falls back asleep in the vampire's arms.

Bonus:

When Hiragi came over for dinner, he didn't expect his brother to be with a human. **OK** , he did expect it a little and had heard rumors, but he didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to deal with him. He smells the red blood in the glass he's been given. _'It smells so sweet.'_ After he drinks it, he requests for more, but... " **No**. He's **mine** ," Otori glares threateningly, "You're **lucky** he offered blood to you. If you **ever** take him without my permission, I'll **end** you. Even if it is **you** , **brother**."

Hiragi was shocked that Otori would make such a statement, especially about a human. He looks at the human. _'He must be very important to him then._ ' Then, he smiles and bows, "Please take good care of my brother." Hoshitani nods, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him, but...it's more like we take care of each other, you know?" Hiragi nods, "I understand." _'He's good for him. I'm sure of it now.'_ "Good luck, you two. You'll need it." Both Hoshitani and Otori nod, "We know."

Bonus # 2:

"Ne, how long is this arrangement going to go on for?" Hoshtiani asks one day. "Hmm...until you either die, or fall in love with me and ask to be turned, I guess?" Otori responds. Hoshitani blushes, "But...I'm already in love with you so.." Otori's eyes light up, "Do you want to be turned?" Hoshitani shakes his head, "Not yet." Otori nods, "I see. We'll ease into it eventually." Hoshitani smiles, "Yes, Otori-sama!"


End file.
